prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Shot
Personality Swift, calculative, cold. Albert is straightforward with both his words and actions. He is ruthless when it comes to combat and training, doing his best to destroy his opponent both physically and mentally. Though he shows those sides of himself in combat or stressful situation. When it comes to everyday life he is a lot calmer and more civil. He has high respect for authority and those above him. Still, he doesn't think of himself as bootlicker, knowing very well when someone has crossed the line and insulted his pride way too much. Talking about Pride. This is something Albert cherishes more than his life. He believes that a man without pride is just an empty shell, ready to be replaced at a moment's notice. It's one and the only thing he will never lose or let alone have anyone take it away. Backstory Being born into a high-end family, Albert never knew hardships of life. Spending most of his childhood under a protective roof and glamoured in wealth he was as fragile as a crystal vase, ready to be broken with even the slightest touch. Sadly for him, that touch came sooner than expected. Friday 13th, the date considered to bring misfortune really didn't disappoint. On that fateful day, at the age of 12, Albert witnessed the murder of both his parents. Overrun with grief and sorrow the happy boy was no more. The only thing left was an embodiment of anger and twisted morals. Spending the next 10 years of his life training his very ass off, Albert studied politics, economics, discipline, math, physics and tons of other subjects and ideologies, excelling in all of them. In the end, he found an old ideology that perfectly fit his image and sense of justice. An ideology that didn't give second chances and made sure that others came to obey your every order without hesitation. Now, at the age of 22 he joined Syndicate and through his impressive skills and work earned few good promotions. He still has a way to go when it comes to reaching the top but even with what he has now he could afford a good apartment in Hamilton on one of the highest floors. Resources Money he makes from being in Syndicate and he often accepts different security jobs or as some might also say more "Dirtier" jobs that the police doesn't want to do. Equipment / Weaponry *A marksman rifle that fires one round per turn and deals 15k N damage and a sharp knife at the end. Shots travel at 40 m/s. *A huntsman knife for close combat (Blade is 20 cm long). *He also has a badge that holds a membrane barrier inside of it. This barrier has 60k n durability and can cover all of his body without rendering Albert's vision or movements. Specializations Leading big groups of people, intimidation, peak knowledge of politics and various other subjects, torture, and CQC. Power Heavy Artillery Source: Affinity Secondary Source: Artifact Albert has a really strange way of practicing summoning magic. Instead of summoning soldiers or any other kind of helpers he summons... Guns. He can open interdimensional portals that have guns in them. He can use those guns to assist him in battle and save him from sticky situations. The guns don't come out fully from the portal. Only the barrel is visible and after it has shot once it retracts and the portal closes. Albert has 2 kinds of guns. Single fire rifle: He can summon 5 of these guns at once if he so desires. It takes 1 second for the gun to appear after the portal is made and another second to shoot. The shot deals 10k N damage and travels at 30 m/s. Marksman rifle has a cooldown of 1 turns before it can be summoned again to fire. Single fire Cannon: This is Albert's heaviest assault. Out of the portals appears a barrel of an anti-air cannon that can also fire once before going back. It's shot travels slower than the rifle one, capping at 40 m/s but deals 20k N damage instead. He can summon only 2 of these bad boys and each has a cooldown of 4 turns. Albert has a slot capacity of 10 things he can summon at once. Rifles take 2 slot and cannons take 5. It also takes 2 seconds for cannons to wind up before they can shoot, after being summoned. Albert also can summon the portals in 5 m radius around him. Barrel of this thing. Lastly, he has an artifact. This artifact is an eye that replaced his own left one that he lost in the line of duty. It allows Albert to empower the shots he does with a normal, physical gun. He can empower the next bullet that he shoots by increasing its damage and speed by 50%. This move has 2 turn cooldown.